New Year, New Beginnings
by AnimeFreakk831
Summary: This is a one-shot for NH Month! The theme is New Year, New Beginnings, hence the title. Hinata is aimlessly walking around the training grounds when she accidentally bumps into the log that Naruto used to train on when they were in the Academy. That was the first time she saw him and watched him. It was the beginning of Naruto's journey, but he wants to change that.


The day was very bleak, only few rays of sun to be found poking out from the mass of grey clouds hovering in the sky. A small cloud of breath passed through the kunoichi's mouth as she padded through the few patches of snow on the training grounds. One step after another, each foot gathered an equal amount of cold water droplets as her red feet met frozen blades of grass-their warmth melting the ice, allowing the water to tag along for the ride. Regardless of the numbness she felt ebbing in her feet, she continued to walk, not caring where her feet would take her.

Pale eyes scanned the canopy of dried branches, few of which contained leaves. She let her eyes trail around the area, finding it odd that no animal sounds could be heard. The activation of her byakugan allowed her to see why. Families of squirrels and rabbits were holed up in their nests snoozing peacefully, hibernating. She had momentarily forgotten that it was winter. In the corner of her eye something moved. She directed her attention to the area. From a bed of leaves erupted a gopher that instantly began to sniff around, scavenging for food. Hinata's eyes twinkled in delight at the sight of the cute little thing. It must have sensed the rising temperature.

_It is a new year, after all. Winter is almost over_, concluded continued to walk, passing the little gopher. Gusts of winter wind swept up her long black hair, fanning it out across her back. Her gaze fell to the floor, and after a few steps, bumped into a beaten up log. Dents covered the thick piece of wood that rose from a patch of grass.

Hinata's eyes grew brighter and her pale lips curled upward in a small smile as she remembered what this place was. Her hands caressed the dips and bumps on the log, places where Naruto's hands had also touched.

This was the log that Naruto used to train on during their Academy days. She used to watch him from behind the surrounding trees as his fists and legs quickly met the log, each punch or kick accompanied by the sound of cracking wood. She watched as he would pelt the log with shurikens, trying to land them all in a straight line. As he would read scrolls for hours whilst doing sit-ups or push-ups at the same time. Her heart would break at the sight of tears falling down his whiskered cheeks every now and then. How hard it was for her to see him break down, his determination gone. Yet, somehow, without consolidation or comfort from anyone, he always got back up and carried on. That was what amazed her most about him.

"Ah, Hinata!" Naruto greeted from behind the Hyuuga heiress.

Shocked, Hinata quickly withdrew her hand from the log before stuttering, "N-Naruto-kun!"

His bright blue eyes twinkled as he looked at her, "Ne, isn't it funny how we were both brought here?"

Hinata nodded, a bright pink blush staining her cheeks.

Naruto walked over to the log and patted it as he spoke, his tone overflowing with nostalgia, "This is where it all started. This was my beginning, and you were always there for me since then."

Hinata gawked at him with wide eyes and her jaw hanging.

Bubbly chuckles rang through the air, "Yes, Hinata," he smiled, "I knew you were there watching. I admit, I thought it was a little creepy. But after you confessed to me, it all made sense."

He walked over towards her, took her cold hands and held them in his own.

Pale orbs portraying shock met cobalt orbs, "I realized that _you_ are my beginning. You were always there for me from the start."

Hinata began to blush even more, her cheeks now stained red as she willed herself to stay conscious. Even after confessing, she still felt light-headed around him.

Regret plagued Naruto's eyes as he continued, "But, I never noticed, and you even had to spell it out for me to get it."

Hinata's light-headed-ness disappeared as she grew determined to snap Naruto out of his rueful stupor, "Mou, Naruto, it's okay-", she tried to console him.

Naruto shook his head, "No, Hinata, it's not okay. My beginning was this place and you, caring for me and loving me, but it wasn't noticed and it wasn't returned."

"So," he continued, "I want to start new. A fresh and new beginning. It is a new year, after all. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded her head slowly, unsure of what he meant by a "new beginning".

He let go of her now warm hands and backed up. He then circled around the log to a place where the log hid him, hiding his blond head. Suddenly a tap was felt on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Konichiwa! My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he chirped, extending a hand out towards her.

Hinata smiled at the boy before she took his hand and held it, "Konichiwa, I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto tightened the grip he had on her hands and gently pulled her closer.

"Did you know, Hinata-chan, that you look gorgeous?" he whispered in her ear.

Her cheeks began to burn once again, and she looked at the floor, shielding her face from his eyes.

Naruto smirked at the adorable woman in front of him. He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks and brought her to look at him. Beautiful pale eyes full of nervousness looked back at him. He studied her, each and every feature he could observe. Long and full eyelashes that threatened to start a tornado with each blink of her eyes. A cute nose that turned red at the tip when it was cold. Soft cheeks that were made for hands to hold. Plump, soft lips that were made for kissing. A soothing voice that rivaled that of angels. Soft, dainty hands that were meant to be held. A curvaceous body perfect for when the time came. How he had not noticed any of her beauty earlier astonished him. But, how _she_ didn't realize how beautiful she was astonished him even more. She needed to know just how beautiful she was, and, with him, he would make sure she knew it.

"You are beautiful, Hinata… and I want to ask you…. if you'd join me for ramen."

Hinata's eyes lit up so bright that the village seemed to be no longer plagued with dark clouds.

"Y-yes." She replied as she squealed on the inside.

Naruto then brought her closer and kissed her forehead as he thanked her, "Thank you… for everything."

Hinata then realized that this is what he meant by a new beginning. His new beginning included the same people and the same place-the only difference being that he was now acknowledging her feelings and returning them. A new year, and a new beginning it was.


End file.
